Secret Santa Harry Potter: SSHP OneShot
by CrisNoWait
Summary: Summary: Lupin plays Secret Santa for two of his best friends. Fluff/Romance/Yaoi. Snape and Harry enjoy a very special gift from their Secret Santa. MxM, Yaoi, Fluff


**Title: Secret Santa  
****Fandom: Harry Potter  
****Pairing: Snape x Harry**

Severus watched the students in the great hall enjoying their last breakfast before the winter holidays. In the morning, many would set out for home leaving the castle blessedly vacant; he welcomed the quiet their temporary absence would afford him. The only drawback being is that he never discovered the identity of his Secret Santa.

"Plans for the holidays Severus?" Lupin asked seated on Snape's right sipping tea.

The Potion Professor continued to look across the Great Hall at the magical holiday decorations adorning every corner.

His lips hardly moved when he responded. "Not that it is any concern of yours, no."

A kind smile creased the corners of Lupin's mouth. "Tonks and I would enjoy your presence."

Snape turned slowly, glaring at the graying werewolf. He has grown accustom to his rather solitary lifestyle, the years he severed as a spy made anonymity necessary.

"Really?" he said, one eyebrow arching beneath dark tresses.

Lupin smiled, his light eyes sparkled. "We have a small cottage in the mountains, the view is spectacular. We spent the winter holiday there last year, it's the perfect romantic get away."

"Why would I want to spend a weekend with you two?" Snape said, uninterested in the conversation, he gazed at several students gushing over a gift they'd just opened.

His fellow educator unperturbed, continued. "If you want to know the true identity of your Secret Santa…" he trailed off in soft chuckles.

Snape gaped at Lupin as if he had never seen the half-human properly. He considered if the devious wolf truly knows the identity of his benefactor.

"Who is it?" Severus demanded.

Lupin didn't answer instead he smirked popping a melon ball in his mouth.

"This is ridiculous," Snape hissed, dropping his voice. "You realize what the 'content' of that gift suggest," he cast his eyes around to make certain they were not overheard.

"Not saying unless you agree to meet us," Lupin responded, nonplused by Snape's dark glare.

In the end, Snape agreed and started making arrangements for that weekend. Lupin's continued secrecy leading up to their departure date unnerved Severus.

The Potion Master reconsidered his wardrobe, packing and unpacking his belongings wondering if his garments would make the right impression. He did not want to seem overbearing or domineering, even if both are true about his personality.

Disgusted with his indecisiveness, he slammed his trunk and with a wave of his wand it shrank down to the size of a galleon. Then Snape appraised his appearance in his full-length mirror. A curious smile curled his thin lips; he turned sideways, running a slender hand down his hard lean torso and lifted his jaw observing the aristocratic angle. The gray shirt and charcoal trousers he decided to wear was not particularly comfortable, although they fit his narrow form well.

Severus had to admit that he is a handsome devil, if he was arrogant he has good reason to be, he thought ginning contemptuously at his reflection. His olive skin glowed flawlessly, and he was in perfect health. One of the many benefits in his profession, it was difficult for many to guess his age. He nodded confidently; pulling on a thick charcoal sweater and heavy overcoat he lifted a small travel bag and left for the train station.

~#~

With nearly five minutes before the final whistle blew, a screeched owl fluttered down on Snape's shoulder with a small note tied to its leg informing him Lupin was running late and he would need to make the journey alone.

Snape swore while entering the train he made his way to a private compartment Lupin had reserved for them. It was large, about twice the size of a usual compartment, with a private toilet and seats that converted into beds. Upon entering, he noticed that someone had haphazardly stored a large trunk in the space between the two benches. He raised an eyebrow, wondering who else would share his extended trip.

Lupin did not mention anyone accompanying them; he pondered the box a few moments more and then chose the seat closest to the window. He shoved the box further to the opposite bench, muttering about the owners' lack of consideration that he intended to innumerate when they arrived.

The final whistle jangled, with a great lurch the train began to move. Snape sighed, his thoughts on his never before appreciated holiday away from Hogwarts.

Nearly an hour later, an elderly woman with a cart full pastries and drinks offered him some refreshments.

He shook his head, eyes sliding over the dark trunk. "Excuse me," he asked before the door closed.

"Yes."

"Are you aware to whom," he nodded towards the trunk, "this belongs?"

The old women looked thoughtfully at the box. "No, I'm not certain; there are more passengers in our main galley perhaps the owner is there." She smiled and bowed out the door.

Snape muttered darkly, flicking his wand at the door locking it and closing the privacy blinds on the corridor. He watched the winter countryside, once again. The snow crusted trees and mounds of snow pilled along the railway reminded him fondly of his childhood.

Few knew about the Potion Master's private life; how he cares for his ageing mother who lives comfortably among muggles. It was her teachings that created his appreciation for muggles and their various forms of entertainment.

Winter reminds him of muggle sports like skiing and snowboarding. Both things Snape had not experienced for years, being a spy had its drawbacks. His eyes fluttered closed pleasant dreams of his first holiday in the mountains and how much skiing he would get to do soothing him into an early afternoon nap.

'Thump' 'Thump'

Severus opened his eyes blearily; he was leaning in the corner of his seat with his arms folded over his chest and long legs stretched out propped up on the trunk. He sat up straight, gazing out the window judging by the dim light he realized he couldn't have slept long.

'Thump' 'Thump'

The sound that woke him came again, this time he stared at the trunk, his wand in his hand in a blink. At first, he thought the train momentum had interrupted his rest, now he realized something was banging around in the crate, probably a Boggart or some other dark creature.

Snape shoved the trunk further away with his foot, its thumping becoming insistent. He wanted some distance between its occupant and himself just in case it managed to escape.

'Bloody hell!'

The box literally shifted under more bangs and thumps, a low moan echoed in the compartment.

Snape stood; he would need to get rid of the creature, apparently the owner thought it funny to leave the intrusive box in his quarters. He would not put up with the noise all evening.

He raised his wand and the lock clicked open, the thumps ceased instantly. All quiet, with another flick the lid creaked as it lifted. Snape had shoved the box against the seat, with its locking mechanism facing away so as the lid rose; he could not see the contents within.

It did not matter; he knew a Boggart took form before revealing itself he waited. After a few seconds, the sounds he had heard earlier of moans sounded more like a muffled gag, only this time he could discern the words.

"Hann-ooo-elp-eee."

Snape approached with caution, wand at the ready for a particularly sneaky creature. His mouth fell open peering in the case at a male wearing a scarlet sweater with black corduroy trousers bound in a fetal position. Green eyes behind lopsided frames glared angrily at the ceiling.

They stared blankly at each other for several seconds

Harry grouched excitedly around his mouth gag that seemed to be punctuated with several swear words.

Snape had never seen a more amusing sight, a sardine Potter! However, he'd sale his soul to the Weasley brothers, Fred and George, before he let Harry Potter see him in a fit of laughter. He stepped back, out of Harry's line of vision to regain composure while the angry Gryffindor thumped about in the trunk louder.

"Hold your potion Potter." Snape snapped offering his assistance.

Harry glared in Snape's direction while the professor worked first on his feet releasing the bindings and taking a considerable amount of time undoing a rope around his mid-section.

Harry grumbled angrily, at least Snape could have taken the gag off his mouth first. Inwardly, he suspected the deviant was enjoying his predicament, since the only time Snape had been amused was when Harry was suffering.

"Patience Potter or I will leave you here." Snape warned, tugging at the bindings after waving his wand. It appeared whomever stuffed the Gryffindor in the box had made certain magic alone would not open the binds. He smirked, pulling a large knot entwined in the belt loops on Harry's trousers.

Harry froze, his eyes darkened considering the best way to get even with the man. Finally, the last magically enchanted rope fell loose; Harry pulled the gag out his mouth, and sat up taking a deep breath.

"Thanks." He said tightly rubbing his wrist.

Snape stared; it had been four years since he'd seen Harry Potter. He and the Gryffindor had fought on the same side, ending the second dark war. They were both hero's in their own way. Although no one compared to Harry's reputation, last Severus had heard Harry's name was among those in line for key political positions.

"What are you doing in there?" Snape asked taking his seat while Harry tried unsuccessfully to climb out the trunk.

Harry gripped the sides for advantage, but his limbs were still numb, so he had difficulty getting to his feet.

"I don't know?" he looked at the seat next to him for something he could grab and pull himself free. It was a shock to see a pale hand leveled at his nose.

Snape had stood again offering to help. "Any day now, Potter," he said edgily waving his hand.

Harry swallowed his frustration, reluctantly taking Snape's hand. With a firm tug, the potion master hauled Harry to his feet. However, the Gryffindor over balanced his legs unsteady and fell against Snape chest and shoulder.

Prepared for that possibility Snape supported Harry effortlessly gripping him tighter, with a hand on the Gryffindors' back. Harry distinctly heard the other's heart skip into high gear, and he inhaled Snape's earthy scent, green eyes fluttered subtly.

Severus noticed Harry's eyes shifted out of focus, his own heart would not stop racing, and being close to this particular former student still seemed to have this result.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Snape asked carefully, his tongue darted out wetting his lips and he silently cursed his stretched nerves. 'Get a dam grip, you old ninny.'

Harry pulled off his glasses with one hand, leaning heavily on Snape. He shook his head, the dark untidy hair partially obscuring his vision, as a wave of dizziness passed over him. At last, Harry opened his eyes slowly his gaze lingering on the gentle shape of the older wizards' mouth and the fine creases in Snape's lips. He licked his lips slowly while raking over every lovely inch of pale flawless skin until onyx orbs met his own.

Snape tightened his hold on Harry seeing a glazed look in the impossible glittering green eyes.

"I asked if you are alright, Mr. Potter."

"Sure." Harry said, distantly aware he had not stopped staring in the professors' murky gaze seeking its darker depths.

The situation no different for the professor, he gazed intently into Harry's green irises, surrounding his hunter green pupils considering that this would be the first time he has seen the oversized eyes without his glasses or from this vantage point.

"I'm fine now, thanks."

"Are you certain, Potter?"

Harry blinked, he felt strange, which is understandable seeing as he'd awakened in his travel luggage, on a train and with, none other, than the infamous Severus Snape. He climbed out of the box and took the seat opposite the concerned educator.

"I'm fine, really." Harry curled his bare toes flexing his feet trying to alleviate the numbness.

They both watched each other in silence. Snape peered at the magic rising from the trunk. "There seems to be something more," he nodded toward the box.

"Really?" Harry said replacing his spectacles and looking inside. He then glanced curiously at Snape, "I don't see anything."

Snape huffed, "When is the last time you've had your eyes examined?"

Harry sat up smirking, "Are you suggesting I have an eye problem, sir?" He grinned at the professors' blank glare before adding another sarcastic remark. "Think you can cure it Severus?"

The cheeky remark earned him a malevolent look; the next thing Harry noticed was a wand pointed a few inches from his nose.

"I was only joking," he said nervously, thinking he really needs to watch what he says without his wand handy.

Severus lip curled watching Harry cringe against the seat. "I'm not."

A red smoke oozed out the wands tip, snaking around Harry's dark frames. He stared curious when suddenly the vapors waft into each eye simultaneously.

Harry shut his eyes a dull tingling made them tear; he pressed a hand over them, his dark frames pushed up on top of his head.

"Why did you do that?" Harry snarled, rubbing his eyes firmly.

"Be careful what you wish for," Snape mocked crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry lifted his head, pulling his glasses down on the bridge of his nose. He gapped at the blurry figure seated across from him blinking owlishly.

"Now I really can't see." Harry pouted.

Snape shook his head, "Take those off, you won't need them."

Harry did as he was told, folding his frames and placing them on the seat next to him. After several moments, he grinned at the sharper clearer visage before him.

"I can see well now, thanks."

"Your welcome, now investigate that box further," Snape nodded toward the open trunk.

Blinking, still impressed with his new vision Harry reached inside, finding his wand in a hidden compartment.

"So, where are you headed?" Harry asked waving his wand over the trunk.

"I'm on holiday; I'd think that be obvious," Snape smirked, "I find it hard to believe you do not remember anything about your abduction."

Harry did not respond, instead he gazed interestedly in the oversized trunk. "There is more in here now." Apparently, after waving his wand over the compartment some hidden items appeared.

Snape raised an eyebrow; "I don't recall anything other than you in that crate." The smile he tried to suppress surfaced, "As amusing as it was."

The young hero gave Severus a withering gaze. "Yes hilarious," Harry said flatly and then reached into the trunk, and withdrew two envelopes, one a deep scarlet color with his name written in fine gold script. The other a deep forest green color with silver writing addressed to the potion professor.

Severus composed his face, watching Harry closely; he noticed one envelop with his name across the front and instantly recognized the handwriting. He joined Harry, taking the seat next him, and closed the lid on the trunk.

The Gryffindor glanced at Snape. "This is to you," he handed over the green envelop and ripped open the other.

Instead of opening his card, Severus watched Harry's reaction, easily settling into his favorite pastime studying the russet hair young man.

"What does it say?"

Harry's face darkened, he looked at the man next to him. "What does your card say?" he question, stammering over his words.

Snape flicked his wand over the envelope, pulling out the card. "Do you know who left them?"

Not answering Harry, reviewed his card again unable to place the handwriting although it appeared familiar.

"I'm not certain," he said shortly. The front of Harry's card showed a holiday decorated cobblestone fireplace with waving orange-yellow flames. A plush two-seater sofa adorned with several red and green plump pillows as well as a thick forest green and scarlet fleece throw draped over one arm.

Meanwhile, Severus smiled reading the internal message. His card decorated with winter scenery featuring a small cobblestone cottage white smoke rising from the chimney. The moving three-dimensional image included falling snowflakes shape stars.

"That sneaky wolf, I should have known." Snape said slowly.

"What, do you mean?" Harry blinked confused.

The potion master closed his card. "Lupin, of course; who else would possibility go through all this trouble to do this," he waved a hand briefly.

"Don't call him that, even if he is a sly one."

"Well, he is probably the one responsible. What does your card say?"

Harry blushed darker, "Show me what you got from your Secret Santa?"

Snape's lip curled, eyes narrowed, he glanced at the three lines inside his card again and then stood reaching in his travel bag.

"Here, now tell me what is in your card?" Snape asked a curious light in his dark eyes.

Harry pulled off his heavy sweater feeling hot; his deep scarlet tee shirt clung to him revealing every muscled curve. He tossed the sweater on the other seat looking up at Snape.

Severus swallowed hard his tongue darted out wetting his lips. Not even a train crash would take his eyes off Harry Potter.

"Actually, I just told you." Harry said at last taking the small dark box Snape offered. The Gryffindor mouth fell open recognizing the package instantly. "Oh you got this!" Harry's trembled with suppressed laughter.

"You know this?" Snape shucked off his own sweater folding it and placing it in the overhead space.

Harry chuckled pulling out a small bottle of liquid. "Yeah I've seen this before," he broke down in uncontrollable laughter.

Snape sat down folding his arms across his chest. "I'm glad my little gift amuses you."

"Forgive me Severus," Harry managed, pulling himself together. "This is Fred and George's Forever Lube." He could not finish explaining; silent laughter bending him over, he passed the bottle back. Tears sparkling in his over size eyes. "It's for…"

"I can imagine," Snape cut over Harry eyeing the tiny bottle again.

"Well do you like it?"

"Yes." Snape said flatly then eyed the evasive young hero. "Are you going to tell me what's in your card now?" he asked directly.

Harry fell silent wiping his eyes his face more serious. "My card just says to ask what you got and if you like really it."

Snape wondered if that were all, however he decided to pursue the next question.

"Did you get everything you want for Christmas?"

Harry cheeks darkened, a toothy grin lighted his face, and he moved closer to the older wizard. "Yes in a way, but its ok I don't feel I missed out, not now anyway."

"What more would you want?" Snape pressed, now both of them were staring at one another intently.

Green eyes grew larger while the tan skin darkened further still, Harry felt as if his head would pop from the pressure.

"I uhh..."

Snape lowered his voice choosing his words carefully. "If you tell me perhaps I can give you whatever is missing."

Harry gulped, he couldn't believe his ears or eyes, Severus Snape his boyhood object of desire, actually here and not just asking offering to fulfill his 'wish'. He shook his head preparing at the very least to be laughed at if not cursed into a cockroach.

"I'd like to use that lube with you."

Snape raised a hand beckoning Harry to come closer, a devious grin lifting one corner of his mouth. When the Gryffindor was in arms reach, Snape cupped his cheek running his hand to the back of Harry's neck tangling his fingers in his dark hair and pulling him closer.

"You have no idea how much I'd like to do just that." Snape said softly, closing the space between their mouths.

Harry gasped just before his lips brushed over the others thin lips, his forgotten card falling to the floor. He had a better use for his hands, such as undressing his former teacher.

Severus groaned, pressing his mouth and body into the young male he'd had more wet dreams about than passing grades in Harry's year.

Harry met the potion maker on a similar level, quaking visibly, his heart raced higher with each subtle moan Snape made. The young hero found it hard to restrain himself; he was nervous and a bit uncertain, however, when the older males' tongue darted between his parted lips meeting his own, his cock stiffened painfully.

The Gryffindor lost all reserve, determined to claim this dark wizard for his own. He climbed on top on Severus, ripping his shirt open, and quickly relieved the older wizard of his trousers.

Snape slip backward, lifting his bum so Harry could remove his pants, it did not bother him to be naked in front of this young man. Actually, he'd already gotten the russet hair young man's shirt off. He pulled insistently at Harry's belt.

Harry broke the kiss, plunging down the pale lean chest, his callused fingers sliding over the silkiest skin he has ever had the pleasure to touch.

Snape panted, tossing head back and forth on the hard seat. "Gods Harry, take those bloody pants off," he demanded raking his fingers through the dark tresses tickling his chin.

Harry chuckled deep in his throat, nipping down on a perky nipple and then sucking it softly. "Your skin is delicious, I could lick you everywhere."

"Please do!" Severus ordered, lifting his leg against the back of their seat while the other hung down on the floor, the narrow bench did not offer much room. Although neither complained, each enjoying the others company immensely.

Happy to follow orders, Harry quickly traced a wet trail down the center of Snape's flat abdomen, pausing to pay respect to what Harry considered a perfect navel.

The older man took deep breaths trying to maintain some level of control, however, the closer the licking mouth got to his erection he felt his eruption burgeoning.

With a muffled groan, Harry licked the weeping cock juice from Severus's uncut *pecker. *

"GREAT GRYFFINDOR!" Snape gushed. His hips jerked forward, both hands gripping Harry's head.

Harry's bright eyes' darted up at the shocked professor, he smirked then carefully engulfed the engorged cock head, sucking firmly and taking more of the length in mouth with each plunge.

Severus felt it all slipping. The cool façade, that bit of distance he built between them; the role of educator and mentor, how can he be these things for Harry James Potter, since now the great hero held a mouth full of his *legacy.*

'Damn it!' Lean hips thrusting forward, Snape lifted his head watching Harry's red lips stretched around his length. The sensation hit him in a blink, like an endless river breaking free of a dam. His jizz shot forward, swiftly and hard, Snape had no chance or thought to pull Harry away from his eruption.

Harry felt the cock in his throat spasm. With one glance in the endless dark eyes above, he knew what was coming. Hot cum filled his throat, Harry swallowed quickly; it had been a while since he'd sucked a cock. Therefore, white cream slipped out around his swollen lips but still Harry sucked harder, riding that wave of bliss with the sexy Potion maker.

Other than a soft breathy groan, Snape had not made a sound too enamored with what Harry had just done. He stared blankly when the young hero lifted his head and rested his chin on *his* lower abs, the semi-hard *pecker* just under his chin.

"It's been a while, hey?" Harry questioned, smiling.

Snape nodded, stroking hair off the damp tan forehead. "Never would be more appropriate."

Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Come on, a man like you," he teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I've had sex before." He ran his fingers behind Harry's ear coxing the other to come closer. "Let me clarify," Snape added after Harry pressed his now naked body over the potion maker. "I've never received oral sex from another man."

Harry leaned up, nipping a dimpled chin. "Good, I'm glad I'm the first. Any chance I'll be the last?" he lifted his mouth nipping carefully on Snap's bottom lip that quickly turned into a deeper savory kiss.

Severus lifted his leg so Harry could lounge more comfortably between them, he could not believe the young hero wanted an exclusive relationship! Pulling back from the succulent Gryffindor, Snape studied the hunter green depths.

"You want to be my last sexual partner?"

"Yes, but not just sex though." Harry grinned innocently; in the current situation, the toothy smile seemed rather perverted to say the least. "Sex with you is great, I just want more," he amended quickly after a stretched silence.

"We have not had sex yet." Snape corrected him, trying to keep his lips from reflecting his lover's happiness. "I want a lot more from you as well Harry Potter."

"Glad to hear it." Harry sat up, taking in the full view beneath him, he had bottomed before, although he preferred top. Somehow, he figured the Potion Master would not be so flexible, at first, but he was certain he'd work Snape into the receptive position soon.

Severus sat up, leaning on his elbows with Harry still between his legs; he thought the Gryffindor was thinking of topping him. He was not ready for that yet, but he knew in time and lots of the *Seeker's Secret* he'd do anything for the boy who gives great blowjobs.

Now, with an unobstructed view of the Gryffindor, Snape felt all the more desirous of the young man. Harry's chest is a solid wall of muscle with a heavenly six-pack rippling just beneath his ribcage ending at a low thatch of dark pubs. The Potter's *legacy* jutted proudly toward its target audience, a dot of shiny juice on his perfectly cut *pecker. *

Pale fingers gripped Harry's length, dark eyes narrowed, stroking slowly. Severus slipped his thumb over the gaping slit spreading the silky fluid.

"Oh yes, Sev," the russet hair male moaned, eyes loosing focus, he thrust wantonly into the perfect grip. They stared lustily, breathing harder and growing hotter, Snape's cock fisting made a wet slapping noise in the small compartment.

"Do you like my *pecker* Professor?" Harry hissed lifting his hips repeatedly.

Snape leaned closer; muscles in his forearm tighten as he pumped faster. "Yes I do, Potter."

Harry licked his lips quickly; his cock released more clear fluids. "You can kiss it if you want."

Snape pressed one hand on Harry's chest easing him back while he took position between the tan legs. He popped the top on the tiny lube bottle adding a single drop on his hands and then rubbed them together.

Harry watched apprehensively biting his lip and stroking his abandoned cock. "Will that be enough?"

In reply, Snape leaned over Harry kissing him slowly, now fondling the tight sac below Harry's *legacy*. The older wizard had spent a considerable amount of time fantasizing about this act with his young lover.

Over the years, while Harry fought as an Auror, Snape had utilized Remus as a source of information. It is apparent to Severus that his former student must have done something similar to his pseudo Godfather.

Now the gifted young man lies beneath him, Severus could not have been more pleased. Silently he thanked his old friend Remus for his Secret Santa gift.

Thoughts of anyone other than his lover was pushed aside, Snape broke their kiss moving down Harry beautifully layered chest. He slipped his index finger over his tight pucker, circling the area and dipping into it.

"Oh yes, give me more." Harry pushed his bottom down, stroking his own cock faster.

"What a hot body you have Potter."

"Gods, do something, I'm going to blow!"

Snape grinned, positioning himself over Harry's cock removing the young wizard's hand. "As you wish," he said huskily, simultaneously slipping the flaming length deep in his mouth, while pushing his middle finger inside Harry's bottom.

"Aahh! Sev," Harry gushed, throwing his head back and lifting his hips, grabbing fistfuls of midnight dark hair. For Harry the warm moisture engulfing him was beyond his wildest fantasies, of sex with the hot teacher. He lifted his head watching his cock devoured to the base, pale lips that were red from sucking him hard and deep. Harry gagged and his entire body trembled, he tried to suppress a wail when the wet fingers had turned to his prostrate.

"Oh f*ck! Yes!"

Severus sucked harder, curling three fingers inside the slippery darkness. His own cock griped between his fingers, fisting swiftly with his ass in the air. It's a good thing the window was covered in condensation blocking anyone clever enough to see in a moving train.

The cock erupted from the Potion Master's talented mouth, he moved quickly between Harry's spread legs, the buffet before him.

"Are you certain about this Potter?"

Harry wrapped one leg behind Snape's thigh pushing his ass forward ready for whatever his new lover would deliver.

"Yes, gods yes!" Harry demanded, and then hissed his back arching off the hard leather seat.

Snape slipped his cock inside the wet opening, pushing forward easily until his pelvis rested deep inside the *Seekers' Secret. * He grabbed Harry's hips firmly, pulling out and watching his happy cock mesmerized before shoving back in.

A heavy breath gushed from between each male's parched lips. Harry whimpered, a gentle click in the back of his throat completely lost in the blissful sensation of having sex with his former teacher. He closed his eyes lifting his hips in pace with his lover, a thin line of pre-cum oozed from Harry's *perfect pecker*. The shiny substance pooled in his navel mixing with his perspiration, before running over the side of his waist.

Snape was thrusting harder, Harry's entire body bounced with each forceful thrust. Harry's delightful darkness gripped his lover perfectly. Snape groaned, taking Harry's wet pecker in his fist pumping it in time with his strong thrust.

"Yes, Harry…" Snape growled.

The world burned for an instant then a sharp twinge pulled a long white ribbon from Harry's rigid length. His lover continued stroking faster riding the wave of euphoria to the end. Harry felt Snape stiffen jerkily and then the heat in is bottom increased immensely.

Snape collapsed across Harry heavily, breathing hard in his ear, too exhausted to pull out.

"Can you sleep like this? I don't think I can move."

Harry patted his head and caressed a firm ass cheek. "I'm very comfortable," he whispered in damp hair under his chin. "Now other than sex…"

Thin lips covered the Gryffindor's mouth, while a semi-hard length pushed slowly in his f*cked hole. Snape broke the kiss staring in his lovers' eyes. "Mr. Potter, one day at a time, I'm enjoying this too much."

"We really need to send Remus a card," Harry grinned sheepishly. "Something to show our thanks."

Snape smiled, the corners of his mouth twitching. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

Harry blushed. "Ahh… my old teacher has a thing for locking me in boxes."

Severus stroked the dark hair off of Harry's forehead, utterly captivated. "Yes, he is the perfect Secret Santa."

~END~

_A.N. XD! I hope you guys like, =) This was a x-mas gift fiction, it really made me happy doing it for a cyber friend. Thanks for reading.._


End file.
